secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Unlimited
Summary The Justice League Unlimited (JLU), also known as the League of Heroes is a group in Second Life founded by Second Life residents "Kalel Venkman" and "Kara Timtam" on April 4th, 2006. The group began as a peace keeping organization, but branched out into general public service and fundraising for prominent charities. Noted for their use of comic book hero appearances such as Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern, the group is believed to be the first of its kind known to operate a members-only information wiki. The Justice League makes its home in the members-only sim called Justice Island but has sites open to the public in other locations, such as the "Adventurers Club" in Steelhead Port Harbor and the League of Heroes Joseph Button Memorial Community Center in Taber near the famous Ivory Tower of Prims. Peacekeeping & Charity Work The Justice League Unlimited patrols public areas in Second Life, reporting violations of the Second Life Terms of Service . The League also assists new residents, hosts security seminars, serves as volunteer security for resident-run events, and does fundraising for such charity organizations as Relay for Life (the American Cancer Society), Earth Week, Peace Week, Imagine Fest, and the Spina Bifida Awareness Foundation. Krypton Radio The League owns and operates Krypton Radio, a combination news site and internet radio station. The station provides round-the-clock music, entertainment and news for comic book and science fiction fans, serving thousands of listeners in 109 countries around the world. Brainiac and the BrainiacWiki The Justice League Unlimited was arguably the first peace keeping group in SL to make use of a wiki to record notes on activities within the online service, but also uses a vast information storage and retrieval system called "Brainiac", named after the "Superman universe" character by the same name. This wiki was stolen on three separate occasions, once in 2007, once in 2010 and again in 2011 by the Woodbury University & Wrong Hands cybergangs, most recently via the use of one or more hacked Second Life accounts (itself a federal crime). Stolen copies of the BrainiacWiki were revised and rereleased in at least three distinct versions. The thieves were had hoped to find evidence of massive privacy violations by the League. When they didn't find it, they released information they'd made up themselves, hoping to have the League removed from Second Life, including an elaborate hoax in the form of a phonied up alt detection database, false police reports, a completely unvetted petition against the League flooded by alts, impersonation of law enforcement officials, and several incidents of harassment and cyberstalking of League members in real life. The League continues to be the target of repeated attempts by the same parties to slander or malign it in the public record, including edit wars on the page you're reading now, demonstrating the desperation of these groups. While not necessarily related directly, the activities in which the cybergangs were willing to engage carried their own consequences. Each attempt against the League thus far has been followed by mass bans and loss of public credibility, as many as 40 lost sims from at least 3 full estates, entire web sites and other costly irreplaceable resources. Copyrights and Trademarks The League makes use of copyrighted and trademarked comic book characters and names for their avatars within Second Life, but does not merchandise unlicensed products. The League has gone out of its way to inform the owners of the various intellectual properties of this usage, and have received no requests to cease and desist from them. The League's Krypton Radio web site is free of trademark and copyright issues and is copyrighted along with the BrainiacWiki itself. The League is also currently developing its own comic book universe, with the intent to rebrand itself as the League of Heroes. The music played on their radio station is BMI/ASCAP licensed or obtained from sources covered by the Creative Commons license. Justice Island Home to the League since 2009, Justice Island features not only